


lena luthors new assistant

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: While Kara is heartbroken, she wanted to be alone. Lena and her never spoken since daxamites gone away. Theres a new girl in town, her name is Reign.





	lena luthors new assistant

After Mon- El leave earth, Supergirl / Kara Danvers is sad. She thinks that everyone around her have somebody and shes not.  
She doesnt mind anything and anyone. She just want to be alone.  
After a month, Kara is changed. She never see Lena since what happened. And Lena is waiting for her anytime. But she never came or passing by in L-Corp.  
One day, Lena stop over to NCPD, to ask Maggie about Kara.  
" Hi, Detective Sawyer, goodmorning."  
" Oh, Good day Ms. Luthor, may I help you?"  
" Can i ask about your sisters girlfriend?"  
In Kara's apartment. Kara seated in her couch without any move and waiting for a call for help. She doesnt want to stay any longer to DEO to see Alex and Maggie, or in the dive bar, Winn and Lyra. She dont even watch television or checking her facebook. She feels like, she regreted to be humans and to be with humans.  
While she staring the photographs of her boyfriend. Someone knocks the door. Using her vision, she saw Lena for the first time at that moment.  
" Hey, Kara, just wanted to know if your okay. Its been a long time, you never try to visit me."  
Then Kara opens the door.  
" Hi,"  
" Hi, Kara. Can i come in?"  
" Yeah, sure."  
Lena saw her bestfriend who is very very sad. And she knows how that feel when Jack died. They went to the couch.  
" Kara, Im sorry."  
" Im fine, Lena."  
" Youre not, we can talk about it. Im all ears. I know its all my fault to make that happened."  
" Lena, i lie to you too. I dont know how im gonna tell you this. Im sorry, ive been selfish to you. I did not tell you that Im am Supergirl. Im so sorry."  
And Kara cried. Lena hugged her tightly.  
" I know Kara, I already know, and i understand. You save me a lot of times. Whether you are Kara Danvers or Supergirl. Kara, you dont have to be sad. Life is not over. You can start again, and im going to help you."  
" Thank you. Lena."  
On the next day, after the damage and everything, Lena, go back to work and set things of where it belong.  
She is hiring new people in her company. And one in the list is Ms. Reign.  
" Do you have a family name, Ms. Reign?"  
" No, i dont. Please Ms. Luthor, im begging you. I really need a job. I had a daughter and im a single mother. Please I am willing to work full time."  
Lena feels her sincerity so she hired it as another assistant.  
Jess and her shared in one office.  
Kara is also will be working with her anytime.  
Three days later. Kara go back as Kara Danvers, the best reporter at National City. James and Winn are happy to see her.  
" Hi, Kara, welcome back. We miss you so much"  
" Catco will never be the same without you. Right James?"  
" Aha, glad to see you. Are you okay now?"  
Kara smiled to James and, " Yes, sure."  
Meanwhile Reign started to work at L-Corp. She and Jess are competing over their boss.  
" What are you doing Ms. Reign, Ms. Luthor dont drink coffee, just tea."  
" Dont worry, i will make tea for her."  
And Lena see that. " Hey, guys, its okay, I can drink anything. Jess, my mom will be her later please, tell her to come in my office."  
" Yes, Ms. Luthor."  
" And you, Ms. Reign, follow me."  
Jess feel mad. About Lena calling her new mate, Ms. Reign and Lena is just calling her Jess.  
In Lena's office.  
" Please sitdown Ms. Reign. Want to ask you something?"  
" ( She seated down ) Thank you Ms. Luthor. What do may i help you?"  
" I want to give some a present, shes been through anything. I want her to have something she deserve."  
" Give here a vacation, or diner?"  
" Diner, yah, ill go with diner."  
Reign go back to her desk and looking to Jess and want to ask something.  
" Yes..... Ms. Reign, why are you looking at me?"  
" Is Ms. Luthor's gay?"  
" None of your business. Get back to work."  
In the bar. Alex is happy to see Kara comes back again. She wanted to make sure that she is really fine.  
" Hey, Kara (hugged) i miss your spectacles."  
" Funny, Alex. Im really back, i decided to work again because Lena, let me understand that everything happens for a reason so i admit it, its hard to accept it but i have to. So Im here."  
In L-Corp, Lillian visited Lena.  
" Im glad that you fix everything here. Whos that girl with Jess?"  
" Shes my new assistant. Mom. Her name is Reign."  
" Okay, Im here to tell you about your friend. Why she didnt put my name on her article."  
Lena smiled at her. " You know sometimes, you have to be nice to her. She is Supergirl. Dont be so rude."  
" That girl fooled you, fooled us Lena, you should not trust her."  
" Here we go again. I thought were done with it. She is trying to help, why are you so mean."  
" Because her cousin puts your brother to jail."  
" Its not her fault mom, its Lex. Thats why Im fix this altogether."  
" I dont know Lena but someday, you will see that Im right."  
That night, Supergirl, showed up on L-Corp. Lena wasnt there, just Reign. When Reign saw her, she stares is very much.  
" Wheres your boss, Ms....?"  
" Reign, Im Reign. Well she out. She go home."  
" Then why you still here, its already late."  
" I work here overtime. So you are really Supergirl."  
" Yes, see you around." And the girl of steel flew out again.  
Sunday morning, Eliza, visited her daughters. When she arrived theyre not in the house but Maggie.  
" Alexandra....."  
Maggie open the door and welcome her.  
" Hello, Dr. Danvers, Alex is on work, but she will be here in any moment. Also Kara will be going with her."  
Eliza smiled and hugged her.  
" Im so very happy for you with Alex. How are you by the way?"  
" Im fine, thank you."  
Since Kara came back, she never see Lena. Lillian always making plans to keep their distance with each other.  
So Eliza notice that Kara is acting weird.  
" Is something wrong honey,?"  
" Its just Lena, she told me to come back but shes not even here. I feel like shes mad because i lie to her."  
" Hey, maybe shes just busy."  
" No, shes not like that. She will make a way to see each other."  
" Give her some time."  
On the next day, Lena visited Catco, bringing some coffee and donuts.  
" Hello James, do you know where Kara was?"  
" Shes not here, maybe somewhere, you know."  
" Okay, please tell her that i come here, and gave it to here"  
Lena leave the donuts on Kara's desk.  
" Sure."  
While Lena and Kara is having a hard to meet and see each other, Lena is really worrying about her. Now that she knows shes Supergirl. Much of concern. She always called her but no answer.  
Days goes by, Lena busy doing her paper work. Reign look at the time. It was 5 pm and her boss never went out for lunch. She come to Lena's office and bring some food.  
" Hi, Ms. Luthor, i bring you some food, if you dont mind. I just remember, you dont have your lunch."  
" Thank you. Ms. Reign."  
Reign is always with her, helping what Lena needs. They went to some business trips and always with her.  
One day, Supergirl tries to visit Lena, but Lillian is there and not Lena.  
" What? Not happy to see me? Supergirl?"  
" Im here for Lena."  
"Well shes not here. As you see, Lena has a life, shes a Luthor. And she will be more safe staying away from you."  
Lillian is bad, Kara is mad and upset. While Lena is starting to like Reign.  
Reign is amaizing, she always making joke and funny. Thats why Jess is irretated with her.

 

To be continue.......


End file.
